The Strange Person Hunt Murder Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Mune ga Dokidoki |- !Closing song: |STEP BY STEP |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Ayumi-chan Kidnapping Case |- !Next episode: |The Mysterious Shooting Message Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} Characters introduced Gadgets introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' A woman named Masami Hirota shows up at Kogoro's Detective Agency and asks him to find her father, Kenzo Hirota. She is reunited with her father when they located him in a horse racing track. The next day, Kenzo is found dead and Masami missing. Meanwhile, another detective is tracking Kenzo down for his client, Akira Hirota. |} |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **Masami had make-up on and wore more formal and adult clothing when reunited with Kenzo, despite having presented herself as a highschool student from the countryside at first. **Every night, Kenzo would run the same taxi route over and over, even without customers, and at high speed. Also, he suddenly paid several months worth of rent to his landlady, who then told Kogoro that he did so in fresh and new cash. **Judging from the bruises from Kenzo's neck, the killer was a large man. **Masami's glasses were found in the crime scene. **Because of Conan's tracking button believed to be in Masami's watch, Akira was found dead due to cyanide poisoning in the hotel. *'Resolution' The three Hirotas were the criminals involved in the 1 Billion Yen Robbery Case. The route Kenzo drove at night was the practice route of the getaway. But Kenzo betrayed his partners, running away and taking the money for himself. In order to find him, his partners made fake identities - Masami and Akira. When found, Akira killed Kenzo and made it look like suicide. He broke his watch while doing so that's why Masami gave him hers. But the real mastermind of the 1 Billion Yen Robbery Case was Okita. The poison that killed Akira was originally intended for Masami. *'Motive' Okita planned to kill the three from the very beginning. Kenzo realized this so he ran away with the money. *'Conclusion' While investigating near the hotel where Akira was found dead, Conan and the others run into a pretty lady in elegant red clothes who carries several suitcases. They don't pay lots of attention to her at first, but Conan soon realises that she is Masami Hirota, carrying the stolen money in said suitcases and probably about to meet the mastermind. |} Masami confronts Okita and angrily asks him why did he kill Akira. Okita says Akira was too dumb to handle such a large quantity of money, and after drawing his gun he adds that he will also kill Masami. Then Conan steps in and uses his Power Shoes to kick a can into Okita's face, capturing and knocking him out. Masami asks him who he is, and Conan calmly tells her "I'm Conan Edogawa, and I'm a detective!". Manga to anime changes Main article: List of differences between the manga and anime In the manga version of the story Gin and Vodka are the masterminds of the case (rather than Okita), and they end up killing Masami Hirota/Akemi Miyano who informs Conan of the organization's existence and that they dress in black. Her death is the motive of Shiho Miyano's defection which leads to Ai Haibara's appearance later in the series. Furthermore, Shiho makes a silhouetted appearance when Akemi is demanding for herself and her sister to be free of the organization, which is also omitted. To repair the storyline, Episode 128 The Black Organization: One Billion Yen Robbery Case was written with a similar ending to the manga version. Trivia *This episode marks the introduction of a new image for the "next episode" preview. The image features the Detective Boys looking at a painting hanging on the wall, which has the title of the next episode written on it. *Spy Detective Car Is Drive in Gray Toyota Corolla AE100. *Hirota Kensou Drive Escape In White Toyota Crown Taxi Tokyo. BGM listing Gallery See also *Season 1 References Detective Conan World Wiki